A Love Story Of Two Enemies
by Just Raina 01
Summary: Right after saving the world, Molly meets with Riza again. This time they don't try to kill themselves. Will they grow closer or will they stay true to their identities?


After the whole fight with Riza and destroying agent T, agent M was now in New york, driving in a black BMW with her now new partner - agent W. It's been about a month since that _event__._

Agent M, aka Molly, was still wearing that black suit which made her look really awesome, amazing and hot. At least that's what she thought anyways. And those sunglasses...

Anyways, agent M and agent W had just defeated another alien and erased some peoples memory. Again. Sure, this was a promotion from London, but after the whole _saving the world _thing, this seemed pretty boring.

On the drive back to the base, Molly couldn't help but think about Riza. Sure she's evil and all that _bad guy _stuff, but what if she could change?

_I mean agent H used to be with her and from what I saw, she didn't kill him. She actually was pretty nice to him and looking at it like that, it makes you wonder if she's a villain after all...But whatever. It's not really my business._

Molly stops herself from thinking about Riza and gets back to the reality. She needs to focus on her new job. Her new life. That's all that matters.

As she was talking to herself in her head, with agent W driving the black BMW, they stop at a fast food place - a McDonald's, somewhere in Broadway, Midtown - to order some food. More precisely: two Premium Bacon Ranch Salads, one Big Mac, one Double Cheeseburger, Chicken Mcnuggets, two Vanilla Reduced Fat Ice Cream Cones and two large drinks of Sprite. Just a regular.

As Molly sits in her seat and looks outside the window, she notices some girl looking at her.

"She looks familiar" she nods to herself.

It took her nine seconds to realise it's Riza.

She was looking right at Molly. She didn't wear the clothes she wore before, when they were fighting. She was wearing a long, black dress, that emphasized her feminine shapes, more precisely, her strong arms, soft breasts, butt and her long, beautiful legs. She was also wearing black, shiny shoes with a high heel.

As Molly was looking Riza up and down, Riza came up to her. She was walking like a model on runway.

"If you look at me like that, my _boyfriend _is going to get jealous" Riza spoke in a very confident, but also playful tone.

_Was she drunk? We are enemies, right? _Molly was thinking to herself once again.

"I wasn't. I-" Riza bent down trough the window, her elbows resting on the doors of the car, and put one of her fingers on Molly's soft lips.

Molly looked at her finger and then noticed Rizas cleavage showing. Her face, including her ears, suddenly got bright red as she looked away from Riza.

_Is the same person, who tried to kill me, really standing in front of me and carelessly touching my lips?_

Molly's head was now going crazy for whatever reason. It's not like she really liked girls. Or anyone in particular.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never seen a girls boobs?" Riza spoke as she was playing with Molly's hair.

_Thank God agent W was inside, getting the order. From another side, it would've been great having him here to help me._

Molly was just frozen. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't move or even say a word. She was just shocked at what Riza was doing. Her heart was beating really fast.

_Is this what agent H was talking about? Is this love?_ _No! That's a stupid thought. There's no way!_

As Molly was deep in her thoughts, trying to think straight, Riza closed the distance between them and their lips touched. Suddenly, everything around them just dissapeared and this wasn't any alien magic affect. It was just a kiss. But it felt so...amazing.

They soon broke apart and Molly's face was even redder than before. Riza stood up straight and before Molly could say a word, agent W came out of the fast food place with two big bags and two drinks in his hands.

"Thanks for the good talk!" Riza said with a smile on her face and walked away with her _elegant walk_, just like she walked on her way here.

_She's seriously drunk! _Molly thought to herself.

Her heart was still beating really fast and her lips still could taste the cherry chopstick from Rizas lips.

"You good? You look...interesting.." agent W said as he got in the car and gave her the food.

"Umm..yeah. I just...whatever. Let's go!" Molly tried to change the topic.She felt so stupid looking like a tomato. She didn't need a mirror to know how she looks like.

Agent W started the car and they drove to their now favourite place where they would eat their meals. It was on place, near the water, where you could see a beautiful view of the city. Bright lights coming from the houses and buildings make this even more special.

"I want to come here with my lover one day!" agent W says as he looks at the view and bites in his Big Mac.

"Yeah.." Molly nods as she unconsciously lets her tongue run over her lips, then lets them press together and by the end, she bites onto her lower lip.

_What a crazy night._


End file.
